Let us dance in the sun with wild flowers in our hair
by Hjeolr
Summary: Law doesn't take care of himself, not enough. Luffy cares. Pre-Dressrosa


Title from a quote of Susan Polis Schutz.

English isn't my first language, so please point out any mistake so I can improve. Hope you enjoy it!

Also posted on Ao3.

* * *

Law hadn't been on the Straw Hats' ship for long, but he knew one thing for sure : never let Luffy near the kitchens. He could eat a month of rations in one sitting, or worse, try to cook. Luffy should never, _never_ be allowed to cook, unless one had a death wish. Law had also learnt Luffy didn't share food. The Straw Hat captain ate as if he didn't know when his next meal would be, or as if he was afraid someone would steal from him. When Law tried to ask the second about this odd behavior, all he got was a sharp «he's always been like that». He hadn't pressed the matter further. _(He had understood, much later, seeing how the older brother ate as well. Law knew what it was to fight for food, and he knew habits tend stuck.) _

That is why, when Luffy came to him all bright smiles and cheery bouncings with a poorly-made sandwich in hand, he stepped away from him suspiciously. Getting poisoned before getting the chance to get revenge on Doflamingo wasn't part of his plan.

Luffy didn't look like he noticed Law's wariness. He held out the sandwich. Law tried to keep the nausea away upon having the thing right under his nose –god, he _hated_ bread. Luffy was looking expectantly at him. Law stared right back, his face unreadable. When it was clear the surgeon wouldn't take the offered sandwich, Luffy balanced himself on his feet as he spoke,

"It's for you."

As if Law hadn't understood that. He tried to stay away from the disgusting bread as Luffy walked closer.

"Sanji helped me! You should eat, Trao. You don't eat a lot." Now the younger looked unsure of himself, oddly nervous. He didn't like the blank look Law gave him. He wanted his new friend to be healthy!

Meanwhile, Law's brain had shut down. He didn't think anyone would have noticed how little he ate. And he sure hadn't expected Luffy out of all people to offer him food. The young man had his brows furrowed as he was looking up at him. As Law realised Luffy was probably concerned for his health, a comforting warmth spread through his body.

He wasn't exactly used to having someone so openly care for him. He eyed the sandwich. He didn't see the point in eating much. He was going to die anyway. And, he really didn't like bread but-

The hopeful look Luffy gave him when his eyes moved to the sandwich made him weak. He hated to admit it, even to himself, but the young captain had grown on him. Law couldn't help but feel himself soften around him. Luffy's smile was so bright, he would do a lot to keep it directed at him.

He sighed and slowly took the sandwich from Luffy. The latter let out a happy cheer and gave him one of the smiles that made Law so, so, _so _warm. Law tried to smile back, only it was a bit shaky. The bread felt even more disgusting under his fingers.

Luffy's smile widened slightly. Only he stayed here, and started to babble excitedly about his day, and what he and Usopp had found while fishing. He didn't stop even when it became clear that Law didn't want to participate in the one-way conversation.

Sometimes, Luffy's eyes darted towards the sandwich, then to Law. The surgeon almost grimaced when he realised Luffy was waiting for him to _eat_ the thing.

Reluctantly, he lifted the snack to his mouth. At least, he wouldn't get poisoned if the cook had helped making the thing. Luffy's excited chatter had quieted down.

Law took a bite. He immediately had to repress a gag reflex. He looked down at his ally, his cheeks stuffed. Luffy was still looking at him, waiting for him to swallow. Law winced slightly before swallowing the whole thing. He honestly felt as if he was going to puke. He felt a bit better upon seeing the happy smile that graced Luffy's lips.

"Thanks Straw Hat-ya," Law forced out.

As soon as the younger man bounced away happily, Law ran to the side of the ship. He threw up in the ocean. He also tossed the bread of the sandwich overboard. He felt a bit guilty to throw up the snack that had probably taken Luffy a lot of time to make, considering the kid's non-existent cooking abilities. So, he kept the filling to eat later. At least he was sure he wouldn't get food poisoning from it since Sanji had supervised the whole thing.

Really, what wouldn't he do to please the younger man. He tried hard not to think about the implication of his attachment to Luffy as he nibbled absently on a tomato.

A week later, they docked at a beautiful spring island covered in flowers. Law had once again decided to accompany Luffy on land, giving the crew the poor excuse of keeping their captain out of trouble. He actually wanted to go see the fields of flowers he was sure Luffy would run to as soon as his feet graced the earth. But he also wanted to keep his reputation of tough, scary, Surgeon of Death. He knew it was ridiculous, but he preferred it this way: people wouldn't dare approach him if they thought he would exoculate them at the first word. It couldn't do if they started to think he was soft – he actually _was, _especially around Straw Hat; but that was none of their business.

They soon found the path that lead to the colourful fields. It was a beautiful day. The rays of sunshine looked like they caressed the soft petals of each flower. Law took in the view, a sense of peace settling in his stomach. He let a content smile, his shoulder relaxing as wind tentatively brushed his face. Luffy was running ahead of him. His laughter reached Law's ears, to which the man answered with a fond smile. He loved Luffy's bubbly personality, and the fact that he didn't seem to care if Law answered or not to his incessant talking. The Straw Hat gave him hope for a happier life without even realising it.

Law quickly got lost in his thoughts while staring at the blossoming flowers. He was humming a poem he had often heard sung in Flevance as he walked slower down the dirt path. The place was calm if not for the cheery chirping of birds or the occasional happy cries of laughter Luffy let out. Law's eyes followed the young captain's movements as he wondered how one could be so enthralled by everything that surrounded them.

He had mistaken it for innocence, naivety even at first. But he had soon found out that Luffy was well aware of the world's cruelty and faults, though he still marvelled at the smallest thing. He was the type of person that took everything the world gave them, good or bad, gratefully. He admired this side of this ally.

He was soon interrupted in his thoughts by their very subject. Luffy had once again stepped into his personal space, though he wasn't touching him – Law was secretly grateful for that as he didn't like to be touched at all. He was holding two different flowers in his hands. However, it took a while for Law to understand they were for _him_, as distracted he was by the blinding smile Luffy was sporting.

He accepted it, and he took the two fragile flowers in his hands, his movements careful and gentle as to not make even the smallest petal fall. Only then he really looked at what flowers it was that the young man offered him. He frowned slightly.

They were both of a yellow that reminded him of Luffy's Straw Hat. The first one was obviously a tulip: it was easily recognisable thanks to their six petals open in an upright form. The flower looked like it tried to reach the sun, hungry for its light. The blossom was of a single-coloured yellow. The second flower was a bit more difficult to identify, as it looked like an azalea. Only these were a soft rose or a bright purple. The stem bore one large yellow blossom with a corolla deeply cleft into six lobes and a central bell-shaped crown, that is frilled at its edges. It was definitely a daffodil, easy to recognise as the flower that blossomed at Narcissus' death. They were both as lucent as the sun, something to do with their meaning if Law remembered correctly.

Law sent Luffy a questioning look. Why was he giving him flowers so out of the blue?

"It's for you! This one," he pointed at the tulip, "means friendship and joy! Because I'm happy to be your friend!"

It was said with so much confidence that Law didn't have it in him to tell him that was definitely _not_ what a yellow tulip meant, more the meaning of a yellow rose. Cora-san had taught him about flowers on a day he was too sick to move, or speak.

Luffy went on, as confident and as cheerful as ever.

"And this one means.. many things. But I want it to mean 'take care of yourself for me' because, really Trao, you don't even care for your health and that upsets me a lot." This time, he pointed at the daffodil. His tone was quieter, probably because to Luffy, Law's health was a more serious matter. His smiled had dimmed as he was staring at Law with concern.

Law couldn't help the warm feeling that embraced him. It was really nice to know one's cared for. Furthermore, Luffy's attention was touching, even though he got the meaning wrong for the two flowers. A warm smile curled his lips up. His hand found its way to Luffy's coarse hair. His fingers slid easily between the dark locks before he ruffled his hair gently.

"Thank you Luffy-ya." He whispered, trusting the wind to make the quiet words reach the young captain's ears.

Law fiddled with the flowers for a moment. They both reminded him of sunshine, sun-kissed skin, bright smile and warm giggles. They reminded him of Luffy. Luffy, who was still standing next to him and whistling a familiar tune to himself. Law carefully took the daffodil in one hand, his fingers ever so gentle holding the stem. He didn't know if he was going to regret this, but he soon decided that he didn't care as he regretted most of his life anyway.

He turned slightly to look down at Luffy. He took a step closer to him, "Don't move." When he was sure the young man wouldn't move, he gently put his hair behind his ear. Then, under Luffy's curious gaze, he put the daffodil here. The yellow petals clashed strikingly with the deep black of his hair. It made Luffy look even more beautiful.

Law stepped back, the slight bounce of the flower catching his eyes as Luffy looked up at him.

"There." Law cleared his throat. "I want you to care for yourself too." Well, it wasn't the real meaning of the given flower, but Luffy didn't exactly need to know that. "It's pretty. It suits you." Law inwardly cringed. He wasn't good at expressing kindness nor care, but he would try, for the young captain. But Luffy didn't seem to mind the clumsy words, nor the intimacy of the previous moment. For him, it was simple, much simpler.

"Thanks Trao!"

_"-deeper meaning. Hey, Law, no no no! Don't fall asleep, not yet. The fever is still going strong. Aren't flowers interesting? They mean so many things! D'you want me to stop talking about it? Right, right. You know Narcissus' myth? Yeah? See the flower that blossoms near the waters after his death? It's named trumpet narcissus. 'Cause at the center, they're shaped like a trumpet. Hey, don't smirk at me like that! I didn't observe that myself, I'm not childish! Anyway, they're also known as daffodils. They're the symbol of unrequited love. They also mean when offered to someone 'you're the only one, the sun always shines when I'm with you'. Romantic, right? Stop smiling as if you were mocking me- Oh wait I'm on fire. … Actually, don't stop smiling. It reminds me of yellow tulips! They say, 'there's sunshine in your smile'. Your smile is like sunshine, so keep smiling! Don't hide-"_

Law's eyes tracked Luffy as he run to the flowers to admire them some more. Looking wistfully at the young captain's happy smile, Law murmured to the wind,

"I guess you were right, Cora-san. Flowers are interesting."

The wind's caress was all he got as an answer as Luffy's smile widened at some colourful butterfly, rivalizing the sun itself, the daffodil bright against his skin. _The sun always shines when I'm with you._


End file.
